The Set Up
The Set Up is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. Description In 1947, professional boxer Albert Hammond has won a fight that he was supposed to throw. His unexpected win cost his manager Carlo Arquero and several bookies, as well as Mickey Cohen, a large amount of money, putting his life in danger. Hammond flees immediately after the fight, and Cole Phelps with the help of his partner, Roy Earle, must find him before his double-crossed conspirators do. Walkthrough Approaching the locker room, you see Hammond's manager, Carlo Arquero, banging on the door and screaming. After a brief discussion, Phelps kicks the door open. Locker Room (Boxing Stadium) Phelps will only be able to find one clue in the locker room: *Inside Hammond's locker will be a Bookmaker's Odds *There will be a newspaper on one of the tables When Phelps leaves the locker room, he'll have a brief encounter with Mickey Cohen. In the parking lot, there will be a convertible Buick Custom (usually red), best chance to grab it for the achievement. If the car is not there, quit, and then reload, as there will be a new chance of it spawning. After the encounter, Phelps uses the nearby phone to trace the phone number you found and get the address for the Hotel El Mar. Earle mentions it's a flophouse. Since it's the only active lead, they go there. Hotel El Mar Phelps speaks to the man behind the counter, Daniel Ullman, who will show you the guest register, which is filled with names of famous people who guests have used as aliases. Earle will say, "Okay. So look for prominent Tommies." Phelps points out Winston Churchill's name, which is in the second page, then heads up to room 207 and looks around for clues. *In the spilled trash near the window will be a Telegram. *On the dresser will be a Movie Ticket Stub and a Box of Candy. *On the table will be a Magazine Coupon in the bottom right corner of the newspaper and a Hot Food Can. *Behind the table is an Open Window. *On the left nightstand are Bookkeepers' Payouts. *On the right nightstand are Cigarette Butts. Next, they head to Candy Edwards' address, which turns out to be the Aleve Motel. * Glitch: Roy will repeat about going to see Candy twice whilst leaving room 207. Aleve Motel After arriving at the hotel, Phelps and Earle will talk to the receptionist. Phelps heads back outside and to the left, up the stairs to room 7. He'll hear a commotion as he approaches. He kicks down the door to see Carlo knock Candy unconscious. He'll have to fight Carlo. After the fight, Phelps searches for clues. *On the dresser is a Bus Ticket *On the dresser is a postcard of the Cunard Ascania *Search Carlo's left pocket for a Switchblade Knife. *Search Carlo's right pocket for a book containing names. After you find both clues and search Carlo's pockets, Candy Edwards regains consciousness. Interview: Candy Edwards As Phelps and Earle leave, Earle suggests tailing Candy Edwards to find out what she's up to. Tailing Candy As Phelps is tailing Candy on foot, he has to keep his distance and has to have good cover available. If he gets too close, she'll stop and turn around. Phelps will comment if he is about to lose trail of Candy; if he loses her or lets her spot him, this case is over. Candy's first stop will be to a bookmaker at Thrifty Liquor. Earle will meet Phelps there. Once inside, they speak to the bookie. Note: To unlock''' 'The Moose achievement/ trophy: Do not go incognito (A on the Xbox 360 and X on PlayStation 3), and do not take cover (RB on the Xbox 360, R1 on PlayStation 3) while tailing Candy. Instead, use your surroundings to stay just out of her eyesight, and angle the camera to watch her around corners. Thrifty Liquor After a brief conversation, the bookie behind the counter will point out that Candy wrote something on the notebook near the telephone. Phelps will need to shade in the front page. *'Bookie's notepad '(in front of the phone) Next, Phelps should drive to the Examiner Drugstore and see if he can pick up the tail on Candy again. Examiner Drugstore When entering the Drugstore, Earle will say that Mervin is an old aquiantance. Mervin will tell Phelps that he helped Candy to get a cab and the number is by the phone. *'Yellow Cab Co. Card '(On top of the small juxebox) Phelps uses the phone to call the cab company for Candy's cab number, then talks to Mervin for the address to the next bookkeeper. Ray's Bookmakers Upon arrival, Phelps will see Candy get in her cab. This will trigger a car tailing in which Phelps must follow Candy unseen. Driving in the wrong direction, crashing, using the siren, or stopping in the middle of the road will make you noticeable. The cab will eventually arrive at the Interstate Bus Station. Interstate Bus Station Phelps follows Candy inside while Earle follows Hammond. She'll look at the bus schedule, then head to the bathroom. As Phelps approaches the bathroom, he hears a scream and a gunshot, kicking the door in to find Candy bleeding to death. Roy appears and says that Hammond got away. Phelps will search for clues in the bathroom. *'Revolver '(on the ground near Candy) *'Movie Ticket '''(on the ground near Candy, inside her purse) The only clue to Hammond's whereabouts is the Egyptian Theatre movie ticket. Egyptian Theatre As Phelps and Earle arrive, dispatch notifies you that Candy's cause of death was stabbing, and that the gun was actually owned by her. Earle immediately puts it together: Carlo stabbed Candy with his knife. They head inside and hear Carlo trying to shoot Hammond. Two of Carlo's men will emerge from the seats and Phelps needs to kill them. After that, Carlo will come down in person and Phelps kills him. Hammond will emerge; and since Hammond didn't actually commit a crime, Phelps lets him go over Earle's protests. Ending When questioned later about Edwards' death by Lieutenant Colmyer, Phelps will mention that it was a crime of passion, something between Edwards, Hammond, and his manager. When the Lieutenant asks if there's been any sign of Hammond, Phelps will reply no, that he left town right after the fight. The Lieutenant tells Phelps and Roy that it's now Homicide's problem and congratulate the detectives. Alternate Ending If you interview Candy Edwards poorly, then at the end of the case Lieutenant Colmyer will know that the case involves gambling rackets and will be angry about rumors that cops (Earle) are involved. When Earle refuses to give him any more information on the matter, he makes him do street work. When Phelps follows Earle's lead, the Lieutenant does the same to him. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The case, both in name and in premise, is loosely based on the 1949 film "The Set-Up." The film is more about the events leading up to the fight with the boxer not knowing about the fix until near the end. The movie is referenced by way of the movie ticket in Candy's purse, although this would appear to be an old ticket as "Detour" is playing there now and the ticket is dated March 10th 1947. *Finding Hammond's fake name in the ledger at the hotel, "Winston Churchill" was the name of the British Prime Minister during World War II. After looking at the register Roy Earle comments that even in a run down hotel Attlee can't escape the bulldog's shadow. The reference is to Clement Attlee, British Prime Minister between 1945 and 1951. The reference is to the fact that during WWII, Attlee was Deputy Prime Minister under Churchill serving the Coalition government of the time. *All of the other fake names in the ledger are of famous people. Veronica Lake, Jimmy Cagney, Hedy Lamarr, Joan Caulfield, Orson Welles, Glenn Ford, Ava Gardner, Shirley Temple, Tyrone Power, Rita Hayworth, Danny Kaye, Harpo Marx, Gene Tierney, Clark Gable, Jean Harlow, Humphery Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, Marilyn Monroe, Bob Hope, Vivien Leigh, and Lana Turner were all actors and actresses. Artie Shaw was a musician who, on separate occasions, married both Lana Turner and Ava Gardner. *In this case there is a special variant of Roy Earle's Cadillac with the soft-top raised up (to avoid detection when tailing Candy Edwards). The roof is however lowered again after the scene in the Interstate Bus station and remains so for the rest of Cole's time in Administrative Vice. *The bar next to the Egyptian Theatre is the Pig 'N Whistle, which is the location of a plot-driving argument between two main characters in the neo-noire movie Chinatown (which LA Noire undoubtedly was inspired by). *As you arrive at the Examiner, you'll see Richard Coombs from the A Slip of the Tongue traffic case, leaving the store. *The character of Albert Hammond is a reference to Mark Hammond from the game "The Getaway". Both characters were voiced by Don Kembry. de:The Set-Up es:El golpe Category:Vice Category:L.A. Noire